Dark One
John Dark, known prominently as the notorious serial killer Axe Murderer and later the fearsome Dark One, is the main antagonist of the ''Axe Murderer'' series. Early life John married and had a daughter named Sharon. But one night when he was kicked out of his house by his wife who wanted a separation, he was approached by a demonic figure named The Hate who wanted to offer John a different path in life. John allowed the Hate to possess him, and with new power he used a hatchet and hacked his wife to death, and then abducted their daughter and went on the run. The Hate guided him to a cult known as the Ormiston Order, who wanted to please their demon god by causing murder and terror. John joined the Order and began to live a double life, one as a pub landlord and the other a serial killer. He then made it his primary goal for there to be an heir and continue on his work. Biography ''The Axe Murderer'' John was told by his daughter that a man was following her, probing an angry John to investigate. But he returned to his bar revealing there was no one. ''The Axe Murderer 2'' ''Ormiston'' ''The Axe Murderer IV: Return to Ormiston'' ''The Axe Murderer V: Grand Scheme'' ''The Axe Murderer: Final Chapter'' ''The Christmas Murderer'' It is revealed that after his death the Hate left John's body and possessed Callum, intending to use him to continue on the Axe Murderer's legacy. Callum eventually embraces this role and is determined to become a far more "superior" killer to that of John, and even starts donning John's outfit and taking his axe. ''Axe Murderer Chronicles'' Some time after his death, a new cult looks to continue his work, which leads them to hunting down his remaining relatives Callum and Sharon in order to carry out their agenda. John appears in flashbacks as a young boy, which delves into his origin and path to becoming a serial killer. Murders committed *Trudy Dark - first victim. He hacked her to death with an axe when she wanted a divorce. *At least 4-5 unnamed victims *Sharon Dark - stabbed his own daughter to death due to her failings *Unnamed female victim - captured her when posing as a buyer for one of her items Personality Abilities With the assistance of The Hate and the Ormiston Order, the Axe Murderer gained a whole set of skills, some abnormal to the ordinary man. This includes superhuman strength (although when injured he flees), the ability to sprout bat wings and fly, super senses and agility. But this didn't mean he was not vulnerable, as he was caught in a blaze and ended up perishing. Appearance When originally John Dark the Killer was a tall, slim middle aged man with brown eyes and brownish-grey hair (which began to bald). But after being possessed by the Hate and working with the Ormiston Order, his appearance began to gradually change into a more horrific appearance (which a mysterious illness he contracted further made things worse). Nearly two-years since meeting the Hate the Killer turned a pale colour and his skin starting flaking. In the twelve-years since his original spree his appearance worsened, with his skin decaying away and losing body fat (although he still had his strength). By the end of his life, his skin turned a horrible reddish and orange colour, his lips were gone which showed his decaying baring teeth. His eyes had turned a yellowish colour and his hair disappeared (apart from some sticking out around the side of his head). John's style of clothing differs, but he is mostly seen wearing a coat, waistcoat, shirt and tie along with a fedora hat (all in black). Sometimes to hide his face he wore a bird-like black mask, and sometimes wore a balaclava. Whilst around the Ormiston Order he would sometimes wear a green boiler suit, but refrained from wearing a gas mask or bag like the rest of the members (possibly due to his high-ranking status). Although when kidnapping Stephanie and her daughter, he wore a sack over his head (possibly to disguise his horrific disfigurement by this point). Trivia *The character's appearance is based off the Creeper from Jeepers Creepers. *Despite being the main villain of the series (up until The Axe Murderer: Final Chapter) he has committed the least amount of "on-screen" murders. His nemesis and the protagonist Callum Harrison has totaled up a higher body count. List of appearances Canon *''Ormiston Origins: Darkness Falls'' *''Ormiston Origins'' (cameo) *''Ormiston Origins: Ormiston Order'' (cameo) *''The Axe Murderer'' *''The Axe Murderer 2'' *''Ormiston'' *''The Axe Murderer IV: Return to Ormiston'' *''The Axe Murderer V: Grand Scheme'' *''The Axe Murderer: Final Chapter'' *''The Christmas Murderer'' (mentioned) *''Axe Murderer: New Order'' Gallery ''Ormiston Origins: Darkness Falls'' Tudy murdered.jpg|John murders his wife Trudy Young John Dark.jpg|John becomes the Axe Murderer ''The Axe Murderer'' AM.JPG 2015-12-24 00014.jpg|The Killer in flight AM1 35.jpg AM1 34.jpg AM1 33.jpg AM1 28.jpg AM1 23.jpg AM1 20.jpg AM1 17.jpg AM1 9.jpg ''The Axe Murderer 2'' AM2 1.jpg|The Killer holding Stephanie and her husband captive. AM2 6.jpg|The Killer gunned down. AM2 9.jpg|John is unmasked as the Axe Murderer. AM2 11.jpg|John "dies" AM2 23.jpg|John is still alive... ''The Axe Murderer: Final Chapter'' Dylan and John.jpg|John with his son Dylan Axe Murderer Photo.jpg John's final moments.jpg|John's defeat Category:Characters Category:Murderers Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Murdered Category:The Axe Murderer Category:Possessed characters Category:Characters in The Axe Murderer Category:Characters in The Axe Murderer 2 Category:Characters in Ormiston Category:Characters in The Axe Murderer IV: Return to Ormiston Category:Characters in The Axe Murderer V: Grand Scheme Category:Characters in Ormiston Origins Category:Characters in Ormiston Origins: Ormiston Order Category:Characters in Ormiston Order: Darkness Falls Category:Characters in The Axe Murderer: Final Chapter Category:Brown hair Category:Brown eyes Category:Ormiston Order Category:Parents